


It's never too late

by Faerghus_Knight



Series: Dimilix Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerghus_Knight/pseuds/Faerghus_Knight
Summary: For Dimilix Week Day 1: Defeat
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	It's never too late

Most of time, they always knew… That they will die by protecting the kingdom. Felix knew this too. Yet he followed Dimitri. Even if Goddess herself abadonned Dimitri, Felix still followed him. Even if that meant he will go to hell. Felix would follow him there as well. No matter what happens Felix just can not leave Dimitri alone. For a reason.

His feeling for Dimitri was a mess. He cant figured it out yet. Maybe he never will. But does he need to?

And that was whats happening now. Gronder in flames, most of empire and kingdom soliders dead, their friends dead. Felix felt disgust as he injured Hubert. Felix almost got him, he had nothing compared to Felix himself. Except for being coward. But he knows Alliance will defeat the empire so he is fine with that.

He scouted the area. Alliance moved on and empire was falling back further. The kingdom however stayed here. They didnt had enough power to move, to chase empire. At this point they cannot save their home neither. They were stuck in a limbo. Cant go back or cant move foward. But they had to choose one eventually. And that moment was now. They had to make their choices before it was too late.

Looking at back he always followed Dimitri. From his childhood to that brutal rebellion to monastery to empires attack to this. He always followed him. Why? Felix still didnt had an answer to this question. He simply followed Dimitri. He never need a reason to follow. Not in his childhood and not now. But he had a reason. Loyalty.

Felix walked past corpses of the fallen. He was returning to others side. On his way he killed a few empire soliders. Felix can not let them getting close to Dimitri. Felix already lost him once, he will not lose him again.

In those five years that Dimitri was missing, he thought Dimitri was dead. He couldnt move on, how he could? Maybe a boar took his place but that was still Dimitri. He was the bright eyed kid who broke his swords on accidents. He was the kid who admired his brother Gleen. He was the kid who followed around Sylvain. He was the kid who mistaken for a girl. He was the kid who loved eating foods with Ingrid. He was prince of Faerghus. He was…

He was… His childhood friend. Wasnt that enough to follow him? Wasnt that enough? He asked himself this question as Byleth tried him to recruit him to her class. He didnt accepted that. From what was he seen she didnt tried to recruit anyone from blue lions again. But he knew she did recruited most of black eagles.

Felix didnt knew if this was their blessing or the curse.

He hated the fact that he couldnt done anything to save Dimitri at that time. He hated the fact he was no longer alive. He just silently mourned Dimitri. He tried to battle with his grief by killing empire soliders. But after ach battle he felt empty than before. He sworn he might cried when Dimitri and Dedue returned to them. With their return, blue lions were once together again. That day was everyones happiest day.

And they are together again. This time around there nothing that can seperate them again. Maybe they can not defeat the empire or restore their home but they had each other.

Future was uncretain. But it was also gave them the freedom as well. Right now they can do anything they wanted. It was an unknown concept to him. But he was willing to try it out. With Dimitri and others. They will rebuild their lifes from beginning. Maybe this was end of the kingdom but it was a beginning for them. What was they going to next? Where they could go? Maybe they leave fodlan and live in a different place? They could do that. Not like anyone let them rebuild the kingdom again. Remnants of the empire wouldnt let them do it. Or that group who controlled everything from shadows.

Their best bet would be waiting until Alliance clearing empire out. This would take years. Empire wouldnt give up easily even if their current emperor was dead. Empire would keep going on until most of their nobles was dead. It was well known fact that nobles of empire always wanted to reunite foldan under their leadership. That meant destorying kingdom and alliance. Well empire completed one of their goals. But empire will never see their glory days again. Not that Alliance let them to that.

Because empire will lose this war. The emperors work was in vain. Her name will be lost the pages of the history like any other. He was feeling bitter. Because he was bitter about her. How he could not? And he doesnt wanted to hear her name again. May her soul burn in hell.

It was best to stay away form the eyes for now. It is best to let others think they are dead. So no one looks for them. What he could do now? Maybe become a teacher? Maybe open bakery? Become a mercenary? Or maybe become a street performer?

Ok not the last one. No one cant force him to be that. Sylvain would keep laughing if that happened.

He returned to others side. Everyone was busy to healing their injuries that they gotten from the battle. Dimitri was preparing their caravan with Dedue.

This moment Felix realized his feelings for Dimitri was love. He cant leave him because he loved him. It really took him a long time to understand that. Soon he realized why he followed Dimitri. Because he loved him. Answer was love.

This was worth to defeat.

There were nothing that can hold them. Neither Alliance or Empire. Their preparations was complete. With hope in their hearts they left the gronder field.

They said their final goodbye to their homeland and fodlan. They moved to a new brighter future.


End file.
